priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
George Gray
George Gray (born March 11, 1967 in Ballwin, Missouri) is an American Game Show Host, announcer, and comedian. Early Life He attended High School in Tucson, Arizona and graduated from the University of Arizona, during which time he played drums with a local band named The Reason Why with two of his friends. He then began working as a sketch and a stand-up comedian and soon landed his first hosting gig for the Fox Movie Channel doing a show called FXM Friday Nights, from there he moved on to co-host the long-running series Movies for Guys Who Like Movies on TBS. Early Career George landed his in-studio show in the late 1990s, Extreme Gong, an updated version of The Gong Show, on the Game Show Network. He also hosted the first season of the American version of Junkyard Wars, which earned a Primetime Emmy nomination. Hosting Career George is perhaps best known for hosting the syndicated, half-hour version of the American version of The Weakest Link from 2002-2003. TV critics liked Gray's hosting style, to the demeanor of a "class clown" in contrast to the "severe schoolmarm" attitude of Anne Robinson, who hosted the British version and the primetime hour-long version of the show. Gray then went on to host the reality TV Shows Todd TV on FX and National Lampoon's Greek Games on GSN as well as co-hosting NBC's $25 Million Dollar Hoax and then ESPN's reality sports competition I'd Do Anything. In 2006, George hosted the HGTV show What's With That House ? (aka That House) as well as HGTV's Manland and the building competition Summer Showdown. Announcing Career In 2010, The Price is Right was on the hunt for a new, permanent announcer after previous announcer Rich Fields (since 2004) had left. George began appearing in a rotating circle of intern announcers which included JD Roberto, Steve White, Brad Sherwood, and Jeff Davis. On April 18, 2011, he was announced as the fourth permanent announcer on the show. Executive producer Mike Richards stated that he wanted an improv comedian to interact with the host Drew Carey and George fit the bill perfectly. Trivia *George often said "Hi Mama Mai!" when introduced by Drew at the start of every show, starting in early 2014. In fact, she has made a guest appearance and said the traditional catchphrase, during the May 9, 2014 episode, for the show's Mother's Day Special. *While George may not appear in showcase themes or skits, he does occasionally fill in the shoes of "the third model", assisting in games such as Swap Meet and Most Expensive. *On the April 1, 2013 episode, he and Drew Carey traded places with the models, the models rotated between hosting and announcing stints while Drew and George modeled the prizes. *In a 2017 Halloween episode where the cast portrayed superhero organization "The Prize League," George portrayed The Plinkster, in which he'd toss Plinko chips while making announcements. (Plinko was not one of the games played on the episode, however.) Gallery Christmas2015-2.JPG SociallyAwesomeWeek-5.JPG Link George Gray's Website Category:Announcers Category:People